


Theres more to it

by Silverdiscord



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Other, swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdiscord/pseuds/Silverdiscord
Summary: Taking place before the season finale of KND. A story idea I came when I was younger.Probably won't be updated a lot, as this was an idea I had when I was younger and I'm between letting it just go or write it out.





	Theres more to it

The KND fought adults and teens all the time, they would seem they would never get a good enough time to just breathe. They would be either going against Father and his kids, or a teenager like Cree. It was a never-ending cycle of fighting, that seem to never pause, but today it had to stop. Not because someone said so, but because the Family picnic was happening today.

Families from everywhere were flocking to the park to have a nice peaceful picnic. That mean Number 5 would be stuck with Cree. Number 1 with his enemy Faster or his uncle, known as Benedict. Though both would love to destroy each other, they had to stay friendly in front of their clueless father/brother.

Number 86 was there with her dad, Mr boss. Another villain to number 1, but like before they had to stay calm for this picnic. For a reasons pretty much known there was a sign that said no fighting or destroying the park as of last time, it took them forever to fix it last time.

Some of the adult villains, it was actually quite calming. Even though there were the knd, it was still good.Until Toiletnator showned up.

"Hi guys!" He said in his regular annoying voice. The group of villains all flinched at him. "Oh great, it's the Toiletnator!" Boss complained. 

The villains turned to the waving man wearing his regular attire. They sneered at him and asked him "what are you doing here? This is a family event." The Toiletnator stopped and pretty much said something that know one would believe. "Well duh I'm with my kids and wife."

The boss who was drinking some root beer spit it all out and Father almost swallowed his pipe. "Wait a minute you're married and have kids?" Boss said surprised. "I'm surprised that someone wanted to marry you." Cree said butting into the conversation. 

They started to laugh a bit. "Maybe the person is ugly." "Or they're blind" As they laughed at what his wife would look like, a beautiful lady walked with two kids. "Oh Lou why are you wearing that here?"

The Toiletnator responded to the lady. "But this is my regular outfit for seeing everyone." "Well sweetie, you kind of... An Embarrassment for the kids." Toiletnator looked down at the kids, but they weren't even looking at him. He looked around for a moment and asked "Where's Alice?" His wife just rubbed her back and replied "She walked off somewhere."

Big boss laughed quietly "Not even his own kids want to be seen with him." The group of villains started to laugh at Toiletnator to them this was hilarious. "SHUT YOUR'S MOUTHS!" A voice said loudly as bunch of apples started to rain down on them. They all got some in their mouths and almost choked on them. The apple rain actually caught the attention of some of the knds and some other villains. "Who threw those!?" Father yelled quite annoyed that someone did that. 

"I did." A girl's voice said. A teenager walked down towards the group, her hair was yellow color and her eyes were blue. Her eyes looked coldly at the group and spoke again. "And I don't like you bad mouthing my dad."

**Author's Note:**

> Lou Pottingsworth III, is Toiletnator's real name.  
> In the KND-comics, it's revealed that him and Numbuh 4's dad are long-lost twin brothers.


End file.
